The Ring
by fanpire7321
Summary: ALL HUMAN. Bella is a sales assistant at the local Forks jewelry store, where she meets the handsome Edward Cullen. Instantly sparks fly. There is only one problem, the reason Edward is there is to buy something for his girlfriend. An engagement ring.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I know that I haven't posted ANYTHING in a long time, but I'm working hard in this story over the summer. If my plan works, I'll have a couple of chapters done by the time I post this. So please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the twilight characters. But boy do I wish I did.**

Chapter 1- Looking for Assistance

Boy do I hate this job.

Working at the local jewelry store was never my idea. More like it was the idea of my two best friends, Alice and Rosalie. I would rather like to work at the library, where it is nice a quiet. While this place is conveniently placed in the center of the mall, and even though the town of Forks is small in size and population, we get a lot of traffic. The only good thing about the whole arrangement is that, unless I'm needed to help with a customer, which I hate doing, I get to stay in the storage room and take inventory. I love those days.

Today was not one of them.

"Bella," Alice's song-like voice echoed around the room.

"What, Alice," I responded into the intercom box (**A/N- sorry not very good at this technology stuff)**

"We have a very nice gentleman out here that needs some professional help, and since you spend _all_ of your time with the jewelry, I figured that you could help him find exactly what he is looking for."

"Fine, Alice, I'll be right out." I grudgingly opened the door and walked up to the front counter.

"Hi, I'm Bella, how can I help you?" I used my fake happy voice.

"Well Bella, I'm looking for something old fashioned and classy." The man replied.

This got my attention. Most of the time when I had to help the customers, they were looking for something flashy and new, and most importantly, sparkly. Not many people have the same taste in jewelry as I do. I finally raised my eyes to the mystery man, putting on the first sincere smile since I've worked here, and gasped at the sight before me.

The man was a Greek god. He had to have been around six feet tall, and was muscular without being a body builder. His hair was a bronze color and was in a perfect disarray. But what caught my attention were his gorgeous eyes. They were so beautiful I was hard to explain. They weren't green and they weren't hazel. They were the perfect mixture of both and they rendered me speechless.

That is until Rosalie stepped in.

"Bella, are you going to help this man or just gawk at him all day?" She remarked with humor in her voice.

I instantly blushed a light pink at her comment. I hadn't realized I had been staring.

"Ehem…. well, what type of jewelry are you looking to purchase? I'm sure I can help you find _whatever _you need." I batted my eyelashes at him. Alice had given me classed on the art of flirting, and at the time I had called them useless. Right now, I couldn't thank her enough.

What he said next pulled me out of my ravine and slapped me back into reality.

"I'm looking for an engagement ring."

**A/N- Please remember that this is a Bella and Edward story. But this story would have no plot if there wasn't a twist. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I really want to know what you think. Good or bad, I'm a big girl, I can take it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I just wanted to let you know that I won't be posting long chapters for a while. I want to get a feel for whether this is worth continuing. I don't want to spend all my time on this story if no one likes it or is reading it.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the twilight characters.**

Chapter 2- Bad Feelings

I felt three emotions at once. One was the feeling of getting punched in the gut. Not physically, but emotionally. For the first time since Jacob (**A/N his name will come up a few times, but never his character, I have enough drama planned) **I felt a pull to a man, and, of course, he is planning to propose to another woman. He would never want a girl like me. I'm boring.

The second was a deep anger towards this unknown woman. Why did she take the man I held interest in. The first man in a while for a matter of fact.

The third was a feeling of disgust in myself for thinking and feeling those things.

My friends had always told me that I had a self image problem. They were always telling me that I was beautiful and pretty. I rarely felt that way. How could I not, though. I have boring brown wavy- never- do- what- you- want- it- to- do- hair that reaches mid-back and boring brown eyes to match.

Alice and Rosalie were the complete opposite.

Alice is a petite fireball. She stands at 4 foot 11 inches and has the energy of a 3-year-old that just ate a bunch of marshmallows. She had short, spiky black hair and dark green eyes. She knew fashion and boy did she like to express it, and by express it, I mean go shopping.

Rosalie was the opposite of Alice. Her height was a generous 5 foot 9 inches and she had legs that seemed to never stop. She knew how to accessorize them so they looked even longer. Rosalie has slightly curly blond hair that always seemed to be in the right place, and sparkling ice blue eyes.

Needless to say, I feel oddly out of place whenever I stand next to them, but I've learned to live with it. They were beautiful and I was plain. There is nothing I can do about that.

I was pulled out of my trance when he cleared his throat. I realized I had been staring into space.

He politely stuck out his hand and I grabbed it a little too eagerly. I felt a spark when our skin touched and I quickly recoiled. He did the same.

"Edward Cullen," he announced with a smile that melted me from the inside out. I quickly regained my composure when remembered that this is work. In front of me is a customer who wants to buy an engagement ring for his soon-to-be fiance.

"Right this way, Mr. Cullen. Follow me to the antique style of rings. I'm sure you'll find exactly what you need," I said with a business-like tone.

"Thank you. And call me Edward," he said in a velvety voice.

"Well, Edward, here we are" I motioned to the shelf with the rings I thought he would like. "If you need any more assistance, just holler. And again, my name is-"

"Bella," he cut me off. "How could I forget such a beautiful name?" He smiled again.

"Yes, well… just call if you need anything," I said in a flustered rush. I quickly ran to the safety of my storage room and took a much needed calming breath.

_Bella, what are you thinking? No, that the point, you aren't. Edward is clearly looking to impress this woman and it isn't polite to even be thinking about him that way. He is happy, and as soon as he finds what he wants, he will leave and you will forget about him. _

After a couple more breaths, I felt calm. I quickly went back to my inventory duties, but was interrupted by Alice's voice coming from the intercom.

"Bella, Mr. Cullen says that he needs some assistance and asked specifically for you."

_This was going to be a long day._

**A/N- Please review and tell me what you think. I don't care if you think it's bad or good. I feel as the person writing this, it is my right to know the general feelings the readers are having. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- I want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed. It makes me happy to know that people are reading it, but more importantly, enjoying it. So thank you to everyone who reviewed or put it as a fav or alert. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer- Don't own nor will I ever own any twilight characters.**

Chapter 3- Being Grilled

For the next two hours I "helped" Edward find the perfect ring. To be quite honest, I didn't feel like he needed it because all I did was tell him if I thought it was pretty or not. Ring after ring it was "yeah, that's nice" or "no, I wouldn't wear that." Finally he went home, after telling me that he would be back soon to keep looking for the perfect ring.

As soon as he left, Alice suggested we close up an hour early so we could go back to her house for a while. I agreed quickly.

I carefully pulled up in Alice's driveway in my beat up old, old, red pickup truck. Many people called it a death hazard, but I loved the thing.

I was pulled from the driver's side door and dragged into the house and up the stairs to her room, on the way passing Mrs. Brandon. I waved and she smiled. I was then thrown into the room and plopped on the bed.

"So spill," Rosalie quickly said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, actually confused.

"Bella, we are you best friends and have known you since you we were five. We know when you like a boy, so spill," I shot a glance at Alice as she said I liked a boy. I didn't like Edward. I thought he was beyond gorgeous, but that didn't mean I liked him. Did it?

"I can't like Edward, guys. Don't you know what he was shopping for? An engagement ring. Meaning that he is going to propose to his girlfriend. meaning he is taken. Meaning I can have him.," I hoped they understood and would drop it.

But when have they ever done things the way I wanted too.

"Bella," Rosalie began. " He is shopping for an ENGAGEMENT ring, not a wedding band. In the mean time, he is still just dating the woman. You're acting as if they are already married. We taught you the flirting techniques, use them. If you want him, make him change his mind about the other girl," she made it sound so simple, so easy, but I knew the guilt I would feel if I did anything. I didn't want to break anything Edward had with _her._

"Guys, I appreciate your concern, but really, I don't like him that much. And next time he comes in, I'd like it if one of you can help him."

"O.K, Bella. But you'll change your mind. I can just feel it," Alice had always been good at predicting things. She was almost always right. It was a talent of hers.

I soon left her house and drove to mine. I lived with my father, Charlie, since my mom was traveling the world with her new husband, Phil. I loved Forks and since I've lived here since I was 5-years-old, it was the only place I knew to call home.

I ran into the house to find a note.

_Bella,_

_I'm sorry, but I found out I was assigned a case at work that is in Seattle, so I won't be home for a couple of day. I trust you to take good care of yourself, since you are almost 18. I love you and I'll call you soon. _

_(p.s. I left some money on the counter for you, use it on what you want.) _

_ Love, _

_ Dad_

I got one of these note about every other month. Charlie's work as a police chief would call him away for a couple of days and then he would come back. Its happened before.

I called Alice and told her that I wouldn't be going into work tomorrow, using my fathers absents as an excuse. Really I just didn't want to have to deal with Edward again.

Alice said a reluctant o.k. and hung up after telling me that she would cover for me and tell the boss I was sick.

I made dinner for one and did my nighttime routine. I laid in my bed, thinking of all that had happened today. The last thought going through my head being the perfect smile on Edward's perfect face.

**A/N- ok I want to explain something. I'm going to try to update frequently, as I hate it when people don't update for long periods of time. I'm going to update whenever I have the chapter after the one I'm updating done. So if I'm updating chapter 7, chapter 8 is done. It just seems like the easiest way to say ahead and update frequently. **

**So as I have said before: PLEASE review. I love that people put it as a fav and alert, but reviews make it all better. Please tell me if you like it. I've gotten positive reviews already, and that makes me soooooo happy. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- thanks to everyone who reviewed. They make me happy. I really am trying to update at least once a day. The chapters are short, but I hope the often updates make up for it.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything that has to do with Twilight. But I do kiss the ground Stephanie Myer walks on.**

Chapter 4- Phone calls

I smiled as I woke up the next morning. My dreams had been filled with images of Edward. I then frowned, knowing it was wrong to think about a man that was clearly in love with someone else.

I took a quick shower and dresses in casual clothes. I wasn't planning on going anywhere today, so I just pulled my hair up into a messy bun.

Just as I sat down in the small living room, my phone started to ring. I didn't recognize the number is I answered it with caution.

"Hello?" I said hesitantly.

"Hi, Bella, this is Edward, from the store yesterday. I'm here again today and noticed you weren't here. I asked your friends and they said you stayed home today. I was really needing your help, so they gave me your cell number," Edward's voice sounded velvety even through the phone receiver.

I was silent. I didn't know what to say. I was extremely angry with my friends, but somewhere deep inside me, I was elated that Edward had my number. They I realized that the only reason he had called me was so I could help him find the perfect ring. This thought made me cringe.

"Well Edward, I know that you want to find the best ring you possibly can, but I really was in need of a break. I'm sorry, but I won't be coming in today. I'm sure that Alice or Rosalie can help you with whatever you need," I said this with calmness, although my heart was hammering in my chest.

"Oh, I wasn't asking you to come in by any means. I was just wondering if you were coming in tomorrow. Or if not, what days I could stop by to get some help from you," he politely replied.

"Um, well I was scheduled to come in tomorrow, so I guess you could come in then," I really wanted to see him again, even though I knew it was wrong. I knew he wanted to see me too, but for a completely different reason.

"O.k, so I guess I'll see you then. Thanks, Bella. I just feel like you share the same taste as I do. I think we will find something perfect for Tanya."

_Tanya, _so that was her name.

"Your welcome, Edward. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye," I said through clenched teeth.

"Bye," I heard a click and the line went dead.

I took another deep breath. Tanya sounded like a name for a pretty girl. I know names can't describe a girl, but at the moment, I didn't care.

Now that I put a name to the mystery girl, I hated her all the more. I immediately was disgusted at myself for thinking these things. She could be a super nice girl.

_Or a complete idiot._

After that thought, I shut my brain down. I needed to not think and just relax. I didn't go in today in order to not think about Edward, and I was doing the complete opposite.

I lie down on the couch and started flipping through the channels. Once I found something I could tolerate, I closed my eyes and listened to the show in the background. The sounds slowly faded as I fell into unconsciousness.

**A/N- OK I know that this is kind of a boring chapter, but it is important to the future chapters. Chapter 6 is when all the drama actually starts. Up till then its just building. I really just want to get Bella and Edward together, so I'm skipping some things I had planned. **

**Reviews make me very happy, just to let you know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Thank you to all the people who have reviewed. I know that to some people, 6 reviews isn't all that impressive. To me, it's wonderful. Thanks Bunches!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything that is relatively Twilight related. **

Chapter 5- Man Up

I awoke to the sound of insistent banging on the front door. I groggily stumbled and unlocked the door. Before I could open the door myself, it swung open.

"Bella, did he call you?" I wasn't surprised it was Alice.

"Did who call me?" I was still waking up and didn't quite understand what she was getting at.

"Edward, of course!" exclaimed Rosalie, coming up from behind Alice.

"Wait, wha- oh! Alice, I knew somewhere deep down I was mad at you! Why did you give him my number? I asked you to help him find what he needed," I was finally lucid enough to remember what had happened before I went to sleep.

"I tried, Bella. Even Rosalie tried. He didn't want help from anyone but you. We really didn't have a choice," Alice said while Rosalie was behind her nodding her head.

Fine," I huffed. "Tomorrow when he comes in, I'm going to help him find the right ring so he will leave and be happy with Tanya."

"O.K, fine. But I have a feeling tomorrow won't be that last time you hear from good ol' Edward," Alice yelled as I pushed her out of my house and into the driveway.

I drove to work the next morning with an annoying headache. I hadn't gotten much sleep last night and you could tell by the bags under my eyes. My outfit and hair were Alice worthy, though. I had gotten up at 6 after many failed attempts to sleep, took at shower and actually blow dried my hair. I had on a nice outfit, too. Black skinny jeans, a nice purple cashmere sweater and black ballet flats. **(A/N- its February so it's pretty cold outside)**

I wasn't trying to impress anyone or anything.

When I arrived, it was quarter to nine. We opened at nine. I had fifteen minutes to prepare.

I was determined to get Edward in and out within two hours. Then I could retreat back into my storage room and spend the rest of the day there.

At exactly nine o'clock, Edward was there. My memories hadn't done him justice. He was gorgeous.

"Hello, Bella," he greeted me.

I skipped the formalities. "I have some rings already set out for you to look at. I think we will find the perfect one quickly and get you out of here."

He frowned a bit at this. _What? Does he not want to find a ring. _He quickly smiled and asked in a mocking tone.

"What, am I that bad? What to get rid of me that fast?"

He had me flustered. Little did he know, that was exactly what I wanted to do. Maybe then his face would escape my dreams.

I ignored his question, determined to keep it business like, "Alright, her are my top picks for what you are looking for."

He immediately picked up one of the ones that I considered a mayor contender and whispered "It's perfect."

"So is that the one you want to purchase," I asked. I couldn't be that easy, could it?

"Yes," he said without hesitation.

"O.K, what size do you need that in?" I questioned.

"Six, please," he replied, he hadn't stopped looking at the ring since he picked it up.

"Well, it just so happened that this ring is in a six, so I can just ring you up over there," wow, it was that easy.

He paid quickly and soon was saying goodbye.

"I knew you were the one who was going to help me find it. Thank you so much, Bella," he reached his hand out and I politely shook it.

"You're very welcome. I hope everything works out for you, Edward."

He walked out, glanced over his broad shoulder and waved. I did the same and as soon as he was out of site, I ran into the back room.

I was more tired the next day. I hadn't slept at all last night, and as soon as I closed my eyes, I saw Edward, beautiful Edward, in a tux, as a just as beautiful woman walked down a long isle.

I was dreaming about Edward's wedding day.

I spent half the day in the storage room, and half the day up front. We were busy and I couldn't escape to the back and leave my friends to struggle with the crowd.

We had just settled down when I saw the last face I wanted to see at the moment.

Edward.

He looked terribly sad and had the bag I gave him yesterday in his hand.

"Bella," he said in a dejected voice.

"Edward," I replied. "What are you doing? Is the ring in the wrong size or something? We can order it in a different one if that's the case."

"No, that isn't the case. I'm here to return the ring."

"What? Why? Did you decide it wasn't the right ring? We can find another," I didn't know why I offered; because that was that last thing I wanted to do. But he just looked to depressed.

"She said no, Bella. She said no."

**A/N- Wow! DRAMA! I would really like to know if yall think I should have them get together soon, or if I should draw it out. I have ideas for both, I just want your input. **

**On a different note, I've been getting a lot of positive reviews that also say to make the chapters a little longer, so this chapter is the longest so far. I feel a little iffy about this one, but I hope you like it. **

**Reviews make the chapters longer and the updates faster. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Ok, so I got some nice reviews with different opinions of how long to keep Edward and Bella together so, I'm going to keep them apart a little longer, get them together, then put some extra drama in after. I see it as the best of both worlds. **

**Also, I know this is a short chapter, but I'm getting up super early tomorrow to see the earliest showing of Eclipse (OMG! So excited!) that I could get tickets to. This is just something to tide you over till I can update a little more. Sorry! But it's better than nothing.  
**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight. Well I own the book, but that's it.**

Chapter 6- Tanya

"WHAT!" this wasn't exactly what I was wanting to say, but it's what came out.

"Well, she said that she hated the ring and wanted something she could be proud to show her friends. She wants something more flashy," he looked down, avoiding eye contact.

"Well, if you want, I'll give you your refund, and direct you to Alice, who is the queen of flash," I said with a smile, trying to cheer him up.

"Thanks, I love Tanya to death, but she is completely different from me. I guess they're right when they say opposites attract," he joked.

"Yeah, I guess they are," I whispered.

Edward soon left, saying that this wasn't his style and wanted to research what was defined as 'flashy' and what was 'too extravagant'. He defiantly didn't want to get rejected again.

I stayed up front, actually feeling like talking to the public today. I had just gotten done helping a costumer when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Can I help you?" I asked politely.

"Well you can stop trying to sabotage my relationship," the mystery girl replied is a snarky tone.

"Excuse me? I don't think I understand," I said, finally looking this woman over.

She was very good looking. She was about Rosalie's height and had strawberry blonde hair. It looked like she had to work for her looks though. She had a lot of makeup on, though she tried to keep it natural looking.

"I heard that a girl named Bella," she looked at me. "Helped my boyfriend find the 'perfect ring' for me. Well let me tell you, it was far from it. I know that Edward it very attractive, but please, you stand no chance. So just find the a flashy ring, and leave him alone. He. Is. Mine." she turned around and stomped off before I could say a word.

I was stunned. The nerve of that girl! She actually thought she could come in here and say it was MY fault that SHE didn't like the ring? It's true, I put the ring in the pile that I thought Edward had described, but he chose it, not me.

"Bella, are you alright? You look like you're either going to faint, or punch someone," Rosalie asked with concern tingeing her voice.

"Do you know who that was?" I didn't give her a chance to answer. "It was Edward's _sweetie_ Tanya. Coming in here to tell me it was my fault she didn't like the ring."

"What? No way did she actually do that!" Alice exclaimed, coming up from behind Rosalie.

"Oh, yeah. She did," I said though clenched teeth.

"Bella, why don't you go down to the food court and get something to eat? Take a break and don't think about this. We can handle everything here while you are gone," Rosalie suggested.

I didn't question them and rushed out of the store, looked around to make sure Tanya wasn't still around, and strolled into the food court.

I chose to get a cinnamon sugar pretzel from Antie Anne's with one of their homemade lemonades.

I sat down a dug in. I was about halfway done when I heard a magical voice behind me.

"Mind if I join?"

**A/N- sorry if it's short (I really am trying to work on that) but it seemed like a good place to stop. And it doesn't help if it's almost 2 in the morning.**

** I have a question though. I have been stuck at 150 hits for the past couple of days. People are reviewing, so I know they are reading it, but it won't go up at all. I was wondering if anyone knew why this is. **

** Reviews are nice and make me stay up later to write more! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- I just want to say, WOW! for two reasons. One, the Eclipse movie is awesome. I went and saw it this morning and it was just amazing. If you haven't seen it, GO! And two, the reviews, hits, and alerts are still climbing and I couldn't be happier.**

**I also tried to make this chapter a little longer for you guys. Hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight. yahdy, yahdy, yah.**

Chapter 7- Learning

"Um, yeah, sure I guess," I mumbled. "I have to get back soon, so I won't be able to stay long."

"That's fine, I just saw you all alone and wanted to see if you wanted some company," he sat down across from me.

After a few awkward moments I blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Tanya stopped by today."

"What?" he looked frightened for a few second but then smoothed out his face and took a deep breath. "What did she do, what did she say?"

I didn't know what say. I could be honest and he could be mad at her. Or I could lie and he would be satisfied and go home happy.

I opted for the second.

"She just came in to ask if you had stopped by yet. She pointed out some rings that she liked and wanted you to see," I looked down halfway through it. I blush when I lie, and I imagine I was the color of a tomato.

"That's bull, Bella, and I can tell by the look on your face. What did she really say?"

I sighed and looked up into his emerald eyes. He looked serious, so I decided to tell him the truth.

"She kinda sorta ," I rushed out in one breath.

"What? I didn't catch any of that," he was looking really confused

"She came and yelled at me telling me that I was sabotaging your guys relationship and that you would never go for me. Then she told me to butt out and leave you alone," as I finished I looked at Edward and saw that he was absolutely fuming. I had never seen anyone look so mad, and that's saying something considering the time my father caught me after I had snuck out over one night.

"Edward?" I asked nervously.

"Excuse me Bella, but I have a call to make." He stood up, with his phone in his hand, and stalked off.

I felt terrible as I walked back to the store. I could have done so much more to prevent this from happening.

I could have told him that I wasn't lying, that that had been what she had said. I don't know why I told him the truth, and I realized that what I had said had been a mistake. Sure I was attracted to Edward, but I would never do or say anything to break him and Tanya up. If he was serious enough to want to propose to her, than I could respect that.

"Bella! Took you long enough. Do you feel any better?" Rosalie came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better," I lied. "I'm just going to hang out in the back. If you need me, call me up."

I don't know why I could lie to my best friends with a little bit of difficulty, but I talk to Edward and I can't help but stammer and blush. Don't get me wrong, my friends can still tell I'm lying, but it's not as apparent as it is with Edward.

I hurried to the back and quickly got into the groove of counting and sorting stock. This is what I do best. I get into the zone and get the work done fast and well.

Soon I notice it's almost time to leave and quickly wrap up and gather my things. I feel better now, and smile to Alice and Rosalie as I walk up to them.

Just then my phone rings and when I look at the ID, I frown and start to worry.

Edward.

Would he yell at me and tell me that I HAD been lying? Had Tanya told him something different? He would defiantly believe her over me.

"Hello?" I squeaked.

"Bella! Oh good, you picked up. I thought that after I ran out like that, you would be mad at me."

Was he serious? He honestly thought that I would be had at him for leaving after I told him that his girlfriend/fiancée had gone behind his back and yelled at me.

"No, Edward. I should be the one apologizing. I should have left it be. I don't even know why I had brought it up. I should have-"

"Bella, I think we should have this conversation in person. Do you think that we could meet up at the food court again?"

The conversation had completely turned around and I didn't know what to say. Alice and Rosalie were staring at me, clearly trying to figure out what was going on.

"Sure," I breathed out. "I haven't left yet, so I guess I'll just stay here and wait."

"Great, I'll be there in a couple of minutes. I'm already on the road." he then hung up.

"What was that, Bella?" Alice peered at me.

"I don't know, Alice. I don't know."

I sat in the empty food court waiting for Edward for about five minutes before he sat down next to me.

"O.K, I know that we have some things to talk about, but I want to tell you something first." He seemed happier than before, so I knew that he must have sorted things out with Tanya.

"I broke up with Tanya, Bella. We're done. We're over."

**A/N- So… whatcha think. I don't really like how I went about some things, but I'm tired of writing about Tanya. She will come back, but she gone for now. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. I love the alerts and favorites', but I love reviews even more.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- THANK YOU ALL SOOOOOOO MUCH! I don't know exactly what happened, but all the sudden my hits went through the roof. I have over 1,500 hits and 18 reviews. That is wonderful, after all I thought nobody would really like this. I can't thank you guys enough. The only thing I can think to do is write like crazy, so, 5 hours I posted the last chapter, here am writing another. It will be short, but I really want to show how appreciative I am. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight. Only many fan related items. **

Chapter 8- Realizations

It took a little while for what he said to sink in, but once it did, I felt terrible.

"Edward, you need to go talk to her about this. You shouldn't be here talking to me. To be quite honest, I don't know why you're telling me this. I'm just the person that helped you find the ring that broke you up with the person you were going to marry," I looked down at the table, I was so ashamed.

"Bella, look at me," when I didn't, he gentle pushed my chin upward. "I wanted to thank you. Without you, I could have married her and god knows what would have happened then. Even though you didn't mean to, you helped me realize something," he took a deep breath. "Tanya was the first girl I ever loved. I thought that that meant I should marry her. You helped me realize that there are different levels of love, and that Tanya is _too _different for me. Opposites attract, but not when it means they are so opposite that you can't agree on anything."

"Edward, all she wanted was a ring that was a bit flashier. That is no reason to break up with her. If I had kept my mouth shut and kept things to myself, you would be happy with her," a small tear slid down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away.

"But I'm happy _without _her, Bella! You don't know the exhilaration I felt when I cut things off from her. Don't get me wrong, I felt a little bad, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized I wanted something different. I didn't want to try to have a nice conversation and it ending in an argument," I could tell he was pleading for me to understand.

"Arguments are OK, Edward. You can work those out."

"Not when all the times I tried to work it out ended in fights, too. **(A/N- I don't mean physical fights, we all know Edward would never do that) ** You see, that's when you come in. I don't have many friends that are girls and Tanya was my first girlfriend, so I thought it was normal to argue all the time. But when I talked to you, I noticed you weren't arguing, you weren't yelling. It was a nice change."

"So I helped you realize that girls can be nice," I remarked with a bit of sarcasm.

He grinned and crooked smile, but soon got a serious look on his face. "No, Bella. You showed me I could have better. I could have you."

**A/N- Again, sorry about the shortness, but it's 1 in the morning here and I'm kinda tired. I'll update again soon and it will be longer, I promise. **

**Review please. I love to hear what you have to say. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- I want to thank you guys again. I left for the day and when I came back, I had almost 500 more hits and 4 more reviews. I love it when I see the e-mails saying that someone reviewed. **

**Some of you might not like this chapter very much, but please bear with me. I promised drama and drama you shall get.**

Chapter 9- Time and Gifts

I stared at him blankly. _Did he really just say that?_

"Wh-what?" I was beyond confused.

"I want to go out with you, Bella. Nothing serious, just going to a restaurant sometime. I know that you're special, and I want to learn more about you," he explained.

I had heard him right, but I still wasn't sure. My emotions were a roller coaster and I needed time and space to think.

"I, I have to go. This is all too confusing," and with that, I grabbed my bag and ran.

_One week later_

I heard a knock on the door and groaned. Over that last week it had become a pattern. At exactly 7 o'clock right after I had finished dinner, the gift came.

On the first day, the one after I had rudely run away from him, I got a piece of paper. It had only said one thing.

_Sorry. _

I knew where it came from and wanted to rip it to shreds. Not because it was from him, but because it drove me crazy to think he was blaming himself.

One the second day, at exactly the same time, I got one single red rose, with a note.

_Because Alice told me you didn't like pink. _

Well that explained how he knew my address. It made me mad that she was talking to him behind my back and I wondered if Rosalie was in on it too.

The next present confirmed my suspicions.

I got a stuffed teddy bear. Only Rosalie knew that I had kept my stuffed animal collection from my childhood.

One the fourth day, I got a simple box of dark chocolate. **(A/N- I LOVE dark chocolate, by the way)**

On the fifth day, I was considering not even opening the door. I figured that if there was one way to get this to stop, I should just ignore it. An hour after the knock, I went out on the porch to see if it was still there. It was.

What I saw scared me. It was a small rectangular box. It was identical to the one I gave him for his engagement ring.

I slowly opened the box to see two tiny pearl earrings. The note that came with it said:

_ Scared you, didn't I?_

I smirked a little, shoved the tiny box in my pocket and went back inside.

Yesterday was a little extreme in my opinion.

He had given me a beautiful necklace, with a small heart charm in the middle. It was a wonderful gift, but I cringed at the money he must have spent.

Now, I was curious at what the gift was going to be today, as they seemed to get more extravagant as time went on.

When I opened the door, I inhaled quickly.

Today, my gift was Edward.

**A/N- I know I'll hear (or rather read) something about the length, so I'm asking you all to take this into your own hands. I can either continue the frequent shortish chapters, or I can write more and update every couple of days. It's up to you, and I don't mean it to sound mean, but I do have a life outside of writing. **

**Please let me know what you want and I'll see what I can do**

**Review, Review, Review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- so I got some mixed reviews about the length of the chapters, so I'm going to try to make everyone happy. I'm going to be making the chapters longer, but not super long. I'll try to start the chapters every night, then finish them in the morning and publish them then. You never know though, I might just start writing and not be able to stop. lol.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything that has the slightest thing to go with Twilight.**

Chapter 10- The Talk

"Edward, come on in," I decided to play nice and let him talk.

"He walked in and gazed around at the decor. He shook his head slightly when he saw the pile of gifts on the table. I walked over and picked them up.

"I want to thank you for the thought, but I really couldn't accept these wonderful things. You should return them, you must have spent a fortune," I tried to hand them to him, but he gently pushed them back.

"You see, Bella. I thought you would say that, Alice and Rosalie warned me you might. So I shredded all of the receipts. If you think about it, it would be more of a waste if you didn't accept them. Especially these earrings, my ears aren't pierced," he smiled as he said the last part.

I decided it was a lost cause and changed the subject. "Alright, Edward, I wanted to apologize. And don't tell me I shouldn't because what I said was rude. I was overwhelmed and needed some space, but I shouldn't have run out like that. I'm sorry."

"No, Bella. I'm sorry. I was too forward, too blunt. I should have phrased what I said differently. Will you give me another chance to explain? Please?" his eyes caught mine and all I could do was nod my head.

"Bella, I knew you were special the moment I saw you. And I'm being honest when I say I am attracted to you. I would love it if you would go somewhere with me sometime. It doesn't have to be soon, and it most defiantly doesn't have to be formal. Maybe go to the diner and talk. It wouldn't even be a date. Just two people, friends, trying to get to know each other."

I thought about it, and the more I thought, the more I liked the idea. I wanted to get to know Edward and I was attracted to him as well. I didn't was to call it a date, though. I was happy that he was fine with it not being classified as one.

I slowly nodded. "I would like that, Edward. I really would," I smiled. "When would you like to go?"

"Now," he grinned and pulled me out the door.

We arrived at the diner in no time at all. Well, really, with the way that Edward drove, you could get anywhere in a timely matter.

When we walked in, the waitress was a little too peppy to Edward. For some reason it made me feel good that he didn't return the favor and barely looked at her.

After we had ordered our drinks Edward turned and smiled at me.

"So Bella, why don't you tell me a little about yourself."

"Well, first off, Bella isn't my actual name. It's Isabella, but I prefer Bella. I live with my dad, who is the police chief, and although I love him very much, he never really spends much time with me. His work takes him away often, and so I end up staying alone often. My mom died when I was 11 and it was very hard on both me and my father, but together we got though it. On a lighter subject, I'm nineteen-years-old and I'm taking inline writing courses. I guess conventional was never my thing," I don't know why I felt like I could tell him everything, but I had just told him some one the most secretive things in my life, and I didn't feel a bit self-conscious.

"Well, I know where you are coming from," he replied. "Both of my parent died when I was four in a car accident. But Esme and Carlise have become my parents. I have two adopted brothers, Emmet and Jasper. I'm twenty, by the way. I have a job at a recording studio, I play the piano, and so I figured that college wasn't really my thing either," he smiled.

I couldn't believe that we had so much in common. We both had face the cruel reality of a loved one dying and both agreed on the whole college thing. It was amazing.

"Would you like to dance?" his voice brought me back to reality.

"Oh! That's another thing about me that you should know. I and a total klutz, so dancing and I, we don't really get alone. The floor and my face have become close friends at many of my high school dances."

Don't worry, I won't let you fall," he smiled his crooked grin and my heart did little flips.

_Bella, this isn't even a date. Stop it. It's not right to feel like this about someone you met a little over a week ago. _

I calmed myself and stood up. Edward grabbed my hand and towed me to the tiny dance floor. No one else was on it and the music was slow. He grabbed my waist tentatively, searching my face or any look of rejection. I slowly placed my arms behind his neck and smiled. I was rewarded with an amazing grin from him.

He started moving them, and I tried my best to not fall. Sensing me discomfort, he leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Bella, stop looking at your feet and listen to the music."

I did as I was told and was surprised to feel myself relax. I leaned my head against his chest and heard his heart beat faster. In return, mine did the same.

All too soon, the song ended and we broke apart. I looked down and blushed. I felt his hand fingers on my chin and slightly nudge it up. I smiled at him and headed back to the table. Our food was already there and we silently dug in, making light conversation.

After we had a little fight over who would pay, Edward won, after the agreement that next time, I would pay. He smiled when I said next time and I blushed again. I hadn't done this much blushing in quite some time.

Edward drove me home. Driving a little slower than he had on the way to the diner. It was a quarter after nine by the time that we got to my house, and although I was tired, I invited him in.

We sat on my couch and laughed at the late night cartoons. During a commercial break, he turned to me.

"Bella, where do we stand?"

I was a little confused, wondering what exactly he was asking about. "You're forgiven, Edward. I don't think that you have anything to ask forgiveness for, but if it makes you feel better, you are totally forgiven."

"No, I mean, what do you think tonight was? I would call it a date, but I know that I promised it wasn't. It's up to you. Whatever you want to call it, then it will be that."

My heart melted at his words. He was so sweet. I know that he wanted to call it a date, but I had some doubts.

I knew I was into Edward, and if I was reading him right, then I knew he was into me. I wanted to call it a date, I wasn't going to lie. But I didn't want to move too fast. Was he one of the men that thought that just because we went on a date, we were boyfriend and girlfriend? I didn't want to have to clarify, but I wasn't one to rush into relationships. The last time I did that, it didn't turn out well.

I was having a battle inside and was getting stressed out. Then, I thought about it, really thought. I was making things too complicated. What did _I_ want? It was quite simple now that I thought about it.

"I would must defiantly call tonight a date."

**A/N- So It was a little longer. It has the most words, even if it doesn't look too much longer. I liked this chapter and it's nice that I can now write about what I like the best. Edward and Bella. **

**Review please. I love to hear what your opinions are! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- Thanks for all the really great reviews, they make me very, very, very happy. Keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 11- The Date

Tonight was the second date I would go on with Edward, the first that Alice and Rosalie were going to be helping me get ready for. I don't know what in the world made me say it, but I told them that I needed their help to get "glamorized" as Alice had pit it.

As Rosalie pulled my hair and Alice prodded my face, I day dreamed. I had learned a long time ago that the only way to get through these sessions of Bella Barbie was to think of other, happier things.

When I had told Alice and Rosalie, they were ecstatic. They had screamed and jumped up and down and threw their arms around me.

Charlie got home a little after Edward had gone home the night of our first "date". He admitted that he was just there for a couple of days and then would have to be on his way again. I was really considering getting an apartment for myself and letting Charlie just move to Seattle permanently. He was there for most of his time anyway, and I was nineteen, of legal age to move into a house of my own.

I didn't tell Charlie that I was dating anyone. I figured that I would tell him if we got anymore serious. Edward agreed that it wasn't a good idea to call us boyfriend/girlfriend, we were going to take it slow, something I was glad for.

Which brought me back to tonight. I was nervous, but it was like the day before school, when you're nervous and excited.

"Bella, you are going to look SO pretty when we are done with you. Not that you aren't normally, but Edward is going the swoon at the sight of you," Alice said as she was painting my nails a light baby blue.

"I don't think that Edward is going to 'swoon' Alice. I really doubt I will look that good," I ignored her compliment and continued staring blankly ahead.

"Oh, I beg to differ," Rosalie intervened. "You look hot, Bella."

"Guys, you do know that all we are doing is going to the movies and a little Italian restaurant Edward says is good. Don't go overboard please."

"No worries, Bella. I'm just putting your hair in a ponytail and Alice is going natural with the makeup. Just enhancing what you already have."

I was soon done and before I could look in the mirror, they made me put on my outfit. I actually liked it, it wasn't too much, but it wasn't something that I would wear on any normal day.

The outfit consisted of a pair of black knee legging and a blue sequined top that went a couple inches past my hips. I chose my favorite pair of black ballet flats to go with it.

Just as I slipped on my shoes, the door rang. I looked at the clock and noticed it was exactly 6:30. Always Mr. Punctual.

I opened the door and let Edward in. He smiled and pulled me into a hug. I melted against his chest and all too soon he pulled away.

I heard a chorus of 'awwwww' in the background and spun to see that my two best friends were at the top of the stairs.

"Good evening, ladies," Edward said with a smile while the two of them came down the stairs.

"Hi, Edward. You take good care of our little Bella here and have her back by 11," Rosalie nodded her head in agreement of what Alice had said.

"OK, bye you guys," I hurried out of the house with Edward in tow.

"Sorry, but I'm sure that they would have kept you in there for a while if we didn't hurry. So what's the plan for tonight?" I asked.

"Well we have two options, we could see the early showing of the movie and then go to dinner, or we could have dinner first and see a later showing. Which would you prefer?"

I'm actually pretty hungry," I rubbed my tummy. "Could we go to dinner first?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

The rest of the night pasted quickly. The small restaurant was wonderful and the food was even better. We chose a funny, light movie and ended up laughing most of the time. We were hand-in-hand as we exited the theater.

The drive back to my house was a short one, too short if you asked me. We were slightly behind schedule, and it was ten till eleven. We pulled up into my driveway and he ran over to my side of the car and opened the door before I could do it myself.

"I had a really great time tonight, Edward," I knew it was corny, but I really did.

"Me too, Bella," he smiled as he lead me over to my front porch.

All of the sudden, I was nervous. I didn't know what happened now. All of my past dates drove my home and I just jumped out of the car. No one had ever walked me to my door.

He lightly grabbed my face and looked into my eyes for any sign of rejection. When he saw none, he leaned down, but left a gap for me to close. I took a deep breath and lifted my face.

"Bella, what are you still doing out there?" I heard Alice say as she opened the door.

"Oops, Alice, I think we interrupted something," Rosalie had a smirk on her face.

"No, I was just leaving. I'll call you soon, OK?" Edward looked at me for approval.

I nodded and watched his car pull out of my driveway. I pushed past Alice and Rosalie, ignoring their apologies. I wasn't mad, per say, but I wanted to be left alone for a while to ponder all that had happened tonight.

I went up to my bathroom and wiped the makeup from my face and pulled my hair out of the ponytail. After changing into my pajamas, I retreated to my room.

As soon as I laid down, my phone started to vibrate.

The screen flashed the name _Edward._

He had said the he would call soon.

**A/N- Ok so I want to know your opinions on this chapter and also, I wanted to know what you think about two other things. One, I have thought of another story that I want to write, but was wondering if you all thought I should do it. It would mean that I couldn't update as often and I could always wait till I finish this story. Two, do you want me to bring Emmet and Jasper into the story? I could write some Jasper and Alice, Emmet and Rosalie romance, but I don't know if you want this to be an all Edward and Bella story. Please tell me what you think in a review or a message.**

**Review Please. I love reading them. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- I want to (again) thank everyone who I following this story. It means a lot to me that people are enjoying it. This story has 46 reviews and if we could get up to 50 by the time that I post the next chapter, it would make me very happy. **

**I also found this awesome website called Polyvore, and it lets you make outfits. So for this chapter and (if you all like it) future chapters, I will put the links on my profile. As a consequence though, I'm not going to go crazy with the detail in the story. **

**I love this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight. **

Chapter 12- Greetings from the Boys

Edward and I had a plan.

We had been going out for a week now, and I felt like I had been spending all my spare time with Edward. Not that I was complaining, but I wanted to spend some time with my girls too. Sure they would help me get ready for each and every date, but I really didn't enjoy that. I wanted us all to be happy. This is where Emmet and Jasper came in.

Emmet and Jasper were Edward's adoptive brothers. They were also single. I'm sure you're seeing the beginnings of the plan.

After seeing a couple of pictures of the boys and hearing their personalities in great detail from Edward, I deemed them perfect.

Rosalie was bossy; we all knew that, it was just something you have to be able to work around. She had dated a couple of boys, so I knew her type. The failure of every single relationship was because she said the man didn't listen to her. From what I heard from Edward, Emmet was a big muscular man (something Rosalie would appreciate) and was really a big teddy bear that was more like a kindergartner than a twenty-one year old man.

Jasper sounded perfect for Alice. In all her past dates, the poor boy she went with couldn't keep her under control. Jasper was a very calm person, according to Edward. Hopefully he could pass some of his calmness to her.

Back to the plan.

The girls and as far as I knew Emmet and Jasper, have no idea anything is up. Edward would take his brothers to the nearest club, acting like he wanted some bonding time with them. Then, us girls would walk in. Edward would see me and wave me over, I would take the girls with me and then, whatever happens, happens.

"Bella, any particular reason you actually _wanted_ to get dressed up tonight? Normally, you wear a tee shirt and jeans," Alice had a suspicious look on her face.

She was right, I did get a little more dressed up than on any other night. Nowhere near to as dressy as my friends, but dressy for me.

I was wearing a pair of ripped black skinny jeans, a sparkly silver top and a pair of black flats that had a couple of shiny sequins on the top.

Alice looked wonderful tonight. Her knee-length gold and black dress made her eyes pop and her lips were painted a bright red. She had a pair of golden flats to accompany the outfit.

Rosalie was by far the most extravagant, but then again, when did she ever do things halfway. She was stunning in a deep red top and a pair of black short shorts. She shirt was too small and showed a little bit her belly button, which she had recently had pierced. She was also daring enough to had worn three inch black heels.

"Alice, is it that weird that I can't have a night out with my girls in which I want to look good?" I asked innocently.

"Yeah, it is," she replied.

We soon arrived at the small club. I let the girls exit the car and pretended to have gotten my belt stuck.

"Only you, Bella," Rosalie said with a smirk.

"You guys go and get in line. I'll catch up soon."

After they left I quickly pulled out my cell phone and texted Edward.

_We just got here. –B_

I got a response seconds after.

_I'll get the guys to stand by the door with me. –E_

I closed my phone but felt it vibrate again.

_I can't wait to see you. –E_

I smiled and got out of the car. The line wasn't too long and soon, we were in. I looked around and spotted Edwards messy hair. He saw me too and ran over to me.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" he said while giving me a hug. "I thought you said you were going to have a night with your friends."

"I am," I pointed towards Alice and Rosalie's shocked faces. "Well, we are here now, mind if we join you?"

"I don't mind at all."

He lead us over to the table and introduced Emmet and Jasper to me.

"Thank god you split him and Tanya up. I thought I would have to do it myself," Emmet joked while giving me a bear hug. He put me down and immediately went up to Rose. He opened his mouth to say something but she beat him to it.

"You want to dance?" she asked.

"Of course," he replied with a happy expression. As she pulled him to the dance floor, he looked over his shoulder and winked, giving us a thumbs up.

I looked over to see that Jasper was staring at Alice. I chuckled and went to make the introductions.

"Jasper, this is my best friend-"

"Alice, my name is Alice," she began. "Do you want to dance too?" she was jumping up and down by this point.

"Sure," he replied, taking her hand. Then the weirdest thing happened. Alice actually stopped and stood still. It was like just touching Jasper calmed her down.

They left, leaving Edward and I alone.

"Well, that went easier than expected," I said while he let out a slow whistle.

"Yeah, it was. We barely had to do a thing."

Just then a slow song came on and Edward dragged me onto the dance floor. Again, it amazed me that he could effortlessly guide me so I wouldn't fall. I laid my head on his shoulder to see that Alice and Rosalie were doing the same with their partners.

I met the eyes of both of them and smiled. At the same moment, they both mouthed the same two words to me.

_ Thank you._

**A/N- OK so I love this chapter. It isn't the longest, but it's close. I like writing the fluffy type stuff. I wanted to know if you all wanted any drama soon. I could keep building the relationships, or do something drastic. Let me know, I'm just here to serve you. Haha**

**Be sure to check out the outfits on my profile. **

**Review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- So I want to clear something up. I've gotten a few PM's wanting to know how old I am. I'm 14, guys. I don't have a lot of experience with some things, but I'm going to try to make t a realistic as possible. **

**Disclaimer- I'm getting tired of putting this, but I don't own Twilight or anything that has the slightest thing to do with Twilight. **

Chapter 13- Surprise, Surprise

The next day, I went back to work. I don't know what changed, but I actually kind of enjoyed it. Helping the customers seemed more satisfying.

"Bella, man, your fashion skills are blossoming! I cant believe you picked that out yourself," Alice complimented.

To be honest, I had been putting more effort into my looks since Edward. I know that he probably doesn't even notice, but it was good to know that Alice was proud.

I was wearing my favorite pair of blue skinny jeans and a leopard purple shirt. I had a pair of purple flats I had recently gotten to match.

"Thanks, Allie. I was thinking of a movie night with you, me, and Rose tonight. What do you think?"

"Well…. actually, I have plans tonight," she looked down at her feet.

"With who?" both Rosalie and I asked.

"Jasper," she mumbled.

Rose squealed and went over to hug her. I smiled and did the same. I turned to Rose and asked her if she was available. She shook he head.

"I have the same with Emmet."

Well it looked like I was going to be alone tonight.

Work ended and I wished the girls luck with their dates. They thanked me and apologized for not being able to have movie night.

I got home and immediately changed into my pajamas even though it was only seven o'clock.

I had gotten halfway though She's The Man **(Best non-Twilight movie EVER) **when I heard a knock on the door. I got up and answered it. Low and behold, it was non other than Tanya.

Hello, bitch. Oh sorry, Bella." **(Sorry for the strong vocabulary. There wont be much.) **

"Tanya. What a great surprise," I replied as politely as possible.

"Oh, I know I am," she flipped her hair. "Anyway, I didn't just drop in. I wanted to warn you. Stay away from my man."

I tried my best to not laugh. Edward had mad it clear to me that he had told her that he wasn't interested. I knew that she was just trying to intimidate me, and it wasn't working.

"Tanya, Edward isn't in to you anymore. he even told me that, you should just go. Before you make a fool of yourself," _more than you already have._

She then proceeded to pull her phone from her bag and scroll down. She shoved the phone in my face.

"Read it and weep," she told me with a smug look on her face.

_I still want to be with you, Tanya. Don't let anyone tell you different. –E_

I stared at the screen and read it over again. I was about to turn and call Edward when I saw the number it had come from. I looked up and smiled. The look on Tanya's face and saw her smile turn to a frown.

"Who is this from, Tanya?" I questioned.

"E-edward of course," she replied with a stutter.

"You don't think that I know what Edward's cell phone number is? This isn't from him."

"Erg!" She stormed off and drove away.

I laughed to myself and shut the door. Then I picked up my phone and dialed Edward. He answered on the third ring.

"You are _never _going to believe what just happened."

**A/N- sorry that it is short, but I just looked at the clock and saw it is one in the morning here. I'm going geocaching with my dad and I need to get up at eight. **

**I promise a longer chapter tomorrow.**

**(P.S.- All of the outfits are on my profile. Tell me what you think and if I should keep posting them)**

**Review please! **


	14. Important AN please read

**A/N- Sorry. Before I even start, I want to apologize. My ferret is very sick. I know that many of you don't care, but I simply can't write when all I can think about is her. I'm taking her to the vet tomorrow and depending on what happens, I might update as soon as I get back with a long chapter. Please, spare a thought for her. Her name is Tae or Taylor if she is in trouble. **

**Again I'm sorry for not being able to update, but I hope that you all understand. I'll post another chapter as soon as I can. **


	15. Another AN, sorry

**A/N- Hey all. Thanks so much for all the reviews about Tae. I had to put her down on the 10****th**** and I think that I'm getting over it a little bit, at least enough to write. So, this isn't going to be a chapter, but please don't give up on me. A full chapter will be posted tomorrow or in the next day or two. Thank you bunches for understanding my break in writing. **


	16. Chapter 14

**A/N- Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't gotten the chapter out sooner, I just needed some more time. I'm currently on a vacation with my awesome family and it is great TLC. So here I am writing again. I'm sorry if it isn't awesome, but it might take some time to get into the game again. Thank you all for sticking with me and my story. Here it is.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight. **

Chapter 14- Let the games begin

"Pass the popcorn, would you?" Alice said sarcastically to Emmett.

"It's not like you can fit much into you," he replied while passing the huge bowl.

This was our new tradition. Every Thursday night we would all get together and watch a movie. Rosalie and Emmett have recently started dating and, although Alice says they aren't, she and Jasper are getting pretty close.

Edward and I are a completely different story.

We were hanging out a lot and even gone on a couple of official dates, but Edward hadn't gone to any length to ask me to be his girlfriend. I can't really say that I was happy with that. I knew that he had just gotten out of the thing with Tanya and that I had sent him mixed signals with the way I had acted, but I really did want him to ask me that vital question. I felt that we couldn't move forward anymore until that happened.

"Hey, do you all want to do something different tonight?" Alice turned to face us all. "I mean, don't get me wrong or anything, I really like this movie night thing. But I would really like to do something new."

I looked around to see what all the others thought. They all seemed OK with it so I spoke up. "Alright, I like that idea. What do you want to do?"

Alice had a look of concentration on her face and suddenly her expression changed to a look of mischief.

"How would you all like to play a game of Truth or Dare?"

Emmett jumped up and dragged Rosalie in the process. "I LOVE Truth or Dare! I'm in, who else want to play?"

Everybody nodded in agreement. I was torn. I wanted to play, but knew how Alice and Rosalie were when I joined. When I would choose truth, they would ask an embarrassing question and when I would pick dare, I ended up doing something stupid. I knew that it was all part of the game, but I couldn't help but to feel a little insecure.

"Come on, Bella. It won't be as fun without you," Rosalie looked at me with puppy dog eyes. They didn't work on me though.

"Bella," I heard a musical voice say. I turned my head and my eyes met with Edward's. "Please play, I don't want to play if you don't."

That is where the whole thing started.

It started out painless enough.

Emmett, of coarse chose dare and had to do 50 push-ups.

Alice picked truth and admitted that Jasper and her were, indeed, going out.

Edward decided to go with truth and admitted to accidentally walking into the girl's bathroom on the first day of middle school, and Jasper had to go over to the neighbors house, ring the doorbell and run away.

All of these things were easy enough and not too embarrassing. Then it was my turn.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Emmett taunted. "Which will you choose? Truth or Dare?"

"Umm, I'm going to go with… dare," I bravely said.

"Oh, I have the perfect one. I dare you and Edward to go into the closet for ten minutes. It doesn't matter what you do. Talk if you want, but ten minutes," I was honestly going to kill Alice and Rosalie. Although Alice had said it, I knew that Rose had been a part of it.

"Alice, it's my dare. Don't punish Edward with it. He suffered from the game already."

"No, no. I don't mind, Bella. Let's go, its only ten minutes after all." Edward hopped up and held out a hand to me. I swiftly grabbed it and let him lead the way to the small coat closet in the hallway.

Once we were in the closet, I realized how close we were to each other and the sparks of electricity that were flying from our hands. I yanked my hand from his and leaned away.

"Stupid, Alice," I muttered. Edward had a strange look on his face that reminded me of one of sadness. "You OK? I know that this isn't fun, if you want we can call it quits and I'll ask them for a different dare," I was rambling now.

"No, I'm not OK. But being in here is not my problem," Edward ran a hand though his hair and took a deep breath. I knew that he was going to clarify so I didn't bother to ask him what he meant.

"I asked Alice to give you this dare. So don't be mad at her. I just wanted some time to talk to you."

"Edward, if you wanted to talk, you just had to ask. I would have said yes," it amazed me to think that he would be unsure of my answer.

"Well, that's not the point. I have something else to say," I nodded in encouragement. "I really like you, Bella. Like _really, really _like you, and I would like to get to know you better. So, would you please do the great honor of being my girlfriend?" I stared at him in shock. "I mean," he rushed, "If you think that it's too fast and want to take it slower, that's fi-" I cut him off. But not with words. I don't know what came over me, but I was filled with need for him. My lips met his in a flash. He was surprised but soon reacted and kissed me back. He smiled against my lips and broke away.

"So, can I take that as a yes?"

I only nodded and leaned in again and sighed as my lips met his again.

The door opened and Alice's voice sounded though out the small space. "Ten minutes are up you guys. Whoops, sorry. Continue with what you were doing. She smiled and closed the door again.

"Alice!" Both Edward and I both groaned.

**A/N- So I hope you all like it. It isn't the exact way I wanted it to go, but I think it turned out well. I hope to have the next chapter out soon. Maybe in the next day or two. I need some time to get back into the swing of things, so please stick with me. **

**Review and tell my what you think. Please! **


	17. Chapter 15

**A/N- Hey all! I am so happy that you all like the last chapter. I'm updating again because of all the wonderful reviews. I also wanted to let you know that I'm going to be in the car all tomorrow so I won't be able to update easily. BUT…. if I get ten reviews by tomorrow night, I will update. I promise. Ten isn't all that much, but I have only gotten nine before, so ten seems like a good number. No matter what, if I get ten, I will post a new chapter. If not, than I will update on Wednesday. So please review and you will be rewarded. OK, so on to the story.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything that has to do with Twilight. **

Chapter 15- Looks are Deceiving.

"Goodnight, Bella. I'll see you tomorrow?" I thought it was cute how Edward still wasn't confident that I wanted to be around him.

"Of course, I'm done with work at about five. Come and pick me up then. We can do something, maybe dinner and a movie," I smiled at his beautiful face as I spoke.

"Alright," he glanced around and saw that many of our friends looking our way. "I'll….um, see you tomorrow then." He grabbed my hand a pressed his lips to it, making my heart speed up. He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Sweet dreams." Now I would have _very _sweet dreams.

The boys then sped off into the dark and I was instantly pulled into the house and thrown on the couch.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" both Alice and Rosalie yelled at the same time.

"Well, me and Edward is sort of my boyfriend now," I was talking so fast that I wasn't sure that they could understand me. But, they started screaming, I suppose they did.

"Oh my god, Bella. I'm so happy for you. I knew that this would all work out. I just had a feeling," Alice was bouncing up and down and I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Yeah, congratulations, you and Edward are perfect for each other," Rosalie came over and hugged me.

"Thanks you guys," I blushed a light pink.

Everything was perfect, at least for now.

"Good afternoon, miss. Can I please have some assistance?" I turned and saw the young man that was asking me.

"You sure can. How can I help you?" I pleasantly asked. It was almost time for Edward to come and pick me up but I was almost sure that I could squeeze in one more appointment.

"Well I just want to buy something for a girl I just met a little while ago. The only problem is that I don't know her all that well. I'm not to sure what she would like." I could see his dilemma.

"Well, if you will follow me, I have a few things that I can't imagine someone not liking," I started walking to the back left corner, which was where we kept all the jewelry that could really go for any occasion.

"Thank you so much, I really couldn't thank you enough," the man stepped closer and I moved a little bit away.

"Umm well if that's all," I moved again but he blocked the way.

"Well, you see, I think that I need a little more help," he stepped even closer and I realized I had nowhere to go.

I was stuck and helpless. Alice and Rose had gone to eat something since I would be taking off later and it was a slow day, so there were no other customers to help me. I felt his breath on my cheek and got a whiff of the retched smell. I stood absolutely still as he moved even closer. I closed my eyes and wished for it all to go away.

And it did. The breath was gone and I opened my eyes to see what was going on.

Edward: and he was MAD.

"What's going on? It looked like you were about to kiss this girl, but she didn't want that. I know that a proper gentleman would never do something like that," Edward's voice sounded calm, but his face was anything but.

"I just wanted to have some fun. The girl was willing. You had no reason to get involved," the man tried to get out of Edward's grasp but Edward was having nothing to do with that.

"Is that true, Bella?" Edward asked. "Did you really want to kiss this man. I would think as your boyfriend that I would know, but I'll leave you two alone if that isn't the case," I could tell that he wasn't being serious, but it still scared me to think he would leave.

"No, no. I don't want anything to do with him. Please leave. Now. Or I will have to alert the police," I kept as calm as I could.

"Fine, I'll go," and with that, he left. Before I could notice anything else, I felt Edward's hands around me and his lips on my face.

"I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner," he was blaming himself, but I was too shocked to let him know it wasn't his fault. "I'm sorry." Edward started kissing my face and pulling me tighter.

Then, for some unknown reason, I began to cry.

I was bawling. Tears were streaming down my face and Edward pulled away, looking at me with sadness in his eyes.

"So sorry. So, so sorry," he repeated.

"No, I'm OK. Fine, lets go to the movie," I tried to stop crying as I realized how stupid it was to get so upset over this.

"Bella, after all that, I think that we should just go to your house. We had order in and watch a movie there," he was making sense, but I really didn't want that man to ruin our plans.

"No, I'm fine. Really," I wiped my eyes that I'm sure were red and puffy. Smiling as convincingly as possible.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think that you should go anywhere but your house."

Me being my stubborn self, crossed my arms and pouted. "But I don't want our plans to be any different. And besides, you can't make me not go to dinner and the movies. I'll go be myself if need be."

Edward just smiled and in a flash scooped my up into his arms and swung my over his shoulder. I screamed at the sudden movement and pounded lightly on his back.

"Edward, let me down!"

"Sorry, Bella. But, you see, I would really like to have dinner with you and I believe that I _can_ make you change your mind," he chuckled lightly as he taunted me. We were slowly moving towards the parking lot and I gave up.

"OK fine. We can go to my house. But _please_ let my down."

He huffed and placed me gently on the ground. I gazed up into his green eyes and was lost in them instantly.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine in a sweet kiss. I was safe in his arms and realized that moment that I never wanted to leave them.

**A/N- Hey. I can't say that I'm too happy about this chapter. It's OK I guess and I like the slight drama. I just don't feel like it's up to par. Oh well. Please tell me what you think, and remember, ten reviews and you'll get a chapter early!**


	18. Chapter 16

**A/N- Alright, you guys did it. 11 reviews for the last chapter. So here is your update. Sorry it's not long, but I was in the car for 10 hours today and I will be in there for 11 hours tomorrow. So lets say 13-15 reviews and you all will get another tomorrow. Sorry to put it like that, but I'm going to be really tired tomorrow, but if you show me how much you want it I'll update. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything Twilight related.**

Chapter- 15- Night at Home

"Edward, we really don't need to do this. I'm fine now, let's go to dinner," I was still complaining about going back to my house.

"Bella, we are more than halfway there now, it would be a waste to go all of the way back to town."

Fine. If I knew I wasn't going to get my way, than I would just have to go alone with it. I decided to make small talk.

"So… what's for dinner?"

"Well," Edward seemed deep in thought. "We could order in or I could prepare dinner. It's up to you."

"Wow, you cook? That's great, what can you cook?" I was in awe that he could do so many things.

"Well what do you have? My mom taught me to make something spectacular out of things that normally would me bland, so it really depends on what you have."

I ran through the short list of things I had and Edward's expression turned to one of giddiness.

'I have the perfect thing to make," he pulled up into my driveway. "How about you go and take a shower or something and pick out a movie while I make dinner. I want it to be a surprise," he smiled as he said this.

"Alright, well I'm guessing that you can find your way around, the kitchen is pretty small. I'll go and get ready then." I headed upstairs and turned on the shower.

I made sure that I took my time. As curious as I was, I didn't want to spoil Edward's meal that he was working on.

I got out and dried my hair with a towel. I looked at the clock and saw that it had only been twenty minutes so I decided to blow dry my hair instead. I then picked out a movie and turned to head out the door.

That's when things went downhill.

"BELLA! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" I knew that voice: Charlie.

Even though I had been hanging out with Edward for a while now, and we were officially boyfriend/ girlfriend, I had failed to tell Charlie about it. He had never heard about him, let alone met him. I can just imagine how it would be like to come home from a long week in Seattle to see a mystery man in the kitchen.

I hurried down the stairs and surprisingly didn't trip once.

"Dad, I can explain-" I stopped mid-sentence when I saw the scene before me.

**A/N- Alright guys, again I'm sorry for the length, but I thought this was the best place to stop since there hasn't been a cliffy in a while. Please review and let me know what you think. **


	19. Chapter 17

**A/N- WOW! 17 reviews for last chapter. You all deserve this update. I got home today after 11 hours in a car, but I'm still typing. I also got a new cat, her name is Precious and she is 6. She's right next to me now. Anyway, I'm not going to put a review number to the next update, but if we could make it to 20, that would be beyond awesome. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight. **

Chapter 17- Charlies Surprise

"Dad, what's going on?" I was beyond stunned.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew Edward here?" Charlie was sitting cozily next to Edward on the couch.

"It's my fault, Charlie. I didn't connect the last name. I don't know why it didn't occur to me that YOU were her father," Edward apologized.

"Wait one minute!" I yelled. "How in the right mind do you two know each other?"

"Well," my father began. "When Edward's parents were in the crash that killed them when he was four, I was the one to investigate the scene. I also was the one to track down Carlise and Esme for him."

"Yup, I can't believe that I didn't connect the dots here," Edward said. "I mean, she even told me that her father was the chief of police."

"Well, now it's time for me to ask the questions. Not that I mind or anything, but why are you cooking in my kitchen," Charlies face showed confusion.

"Um, Edward and I are dating now, dad. I'm sorry, if you would have been home than I would have told you, but since you were in Seattle…" I trailed off.

Charlies face turned into confusion, but then a smile spread across his face, "That's wonderful. I know that Edward is a good man and that you are in safe hands. But I expect you to be a good man, Edward. I love my daughter, and I don't care that I know you from the past. If you're bad to my daughter, I do have a gun," he finished with the fatherly warning.

Edward started to laugh but soon stopped when he saw that Charlie wasn't smiling. My dad then started chuckling and I did the same.

"Dad, that wasn't funny, you shouldn't joke like that."

"Who said I was joking?" Charlie laughed again and Edward looked like he was going to puke.

Just then a timer from the kitchen went off and Edward quickly excused himself.

"You're going to give him a heart attack, dad." I whispered to him.

"If anyone was going to have that happen, it was me when I opened the front door to see the back of a man in my house," he said in his normal, loud voice back.

"Dinner is ready. I made an extra, so Charlie can have one too."

"No, I'll go to Harry's tonight. It would seem that I ruined a date night for you two already. I'll be back at eleven tonight, though, so you better be gone by then Edward," Charlie warned.

"Yes, sir. I'm sure the movie will be done by then."

"Good enough. I'll see you later then," he gave one last look to Edward and left the house.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't think he would be hoe tonight. He left three days ago and normally he is gone for at least five days," I apologized.

"No, it's fine. I didn't exactly respond the right way when he got here. I didn't think that it was your dad so I kind of almost threw a knife at him. I thought he was an intruder," I laughed at the way he looked down and blushed when he said that.

"Oh well. We can't change the past. Let's go and have some dinner."

We sat down at the table and ate while making some small talk. Most of the time we just didn't talk and were surrounded by a comfortable silence.

"Well I chose the Loin King as a movie to watch," I said while rinsing off the dishes and handing them to Edward to dry.

"Alright, that's fine, I like that movie," he grinned as he said this and then chuckled once.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking how the last time I watched that movie was when I was seven."

"Hey, it's a good movie. I think that it will be a good thing to watch," I argued.

"That's fine, like I said, it's a good movie." he was trying to make amends.

We made our way to the couch and I sat down, patting the spot next to me signaling for him to sit.

He came over, bringing a blanket with him. He wrapped it around us as the movie started. He leaned down and scooped me into his lap. I thought it would be awkward, but it was really just comfortable.

I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness, feeling happier than ever in a the cocoon of Edward's arms.

**A/N- Alright, I hope you like this. The story is kind of coming to the end. There will be one more twist and then it's over. Sorry, but I have a new story I'd like to start. if you want to here about it, PM me and I'll send the summery.**

**20 reviews would make me VERY happy, and make the chapter come out faster and it will be longer. **


	20. Chapter 18

**A/N- Sorry for the wait, I normally am better at updating, but life just has other plans. Anyway, I worked pretty hard to make this chapter good. I hope that you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight**

Chapter 18- Not again

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the sun shining. The sun barely ever shone in Forks, so it was a big surprise to see it.

I was in my own little paradise when I remembered last night. I quickly scanned my surroundings and saw that I was in my own room. Edward must have carried my upstairs.

Then I saw a tiny piece of paper on my bed side table. I quickly reached for it and recognized Edward's neat writing on the cover.

_Bella,_

_ You fell asleep last night and I put you in your bed, I figured you would sleep better that way. I hope you don't mind. I really hope that we can get together again soon. I really like you, Bella, and I hope that the feeling is mutual. So, when you are ready, call me and we can set a date. _

_-Edward._

I smiled as I read the last two sentences. _He really likes me. _I was on cloud nine as I flopped down on my bed. As the card floated down I saw the back of it and gasped in horror.

_P.S. I hope you know that you talk in your sleep_

I got dressed and headed to work, a light skip in my step. As I got out of my truck to get into the mall, I was shoved against a wall.

"What that-" I exclaimed as my head throbbed with pain.

"You didn't think that you could get away with staling my man, did you?" a tauntingly sweet voice asked. "I wouldn't let you get away with that."

I opened my eyes to see the beautiful Tanya staring at me with hatred in her eyes.

"Tanya, I really didn't mean to get in the way of you and Edward. I just…"

"You just what? Thought that Edward _wants _to be with you. Oh come on, sweetie. No offence, but I know Edward's type and I know that he wants a little something more," she looked me up and down. "Well more."

I shook it off. Edward said that he liked me, really like me. He wouldn't lie to me, would he?

"H-he does like me, he told me so," I know that it was childish to say that, but I couldn't think of anything better to reply with.

"Honey, one thing that you should know about Edward, is that he is really good at saying things that he doesn't mean. He probably just feels bad that he got you all tangled up in this little mishap and wanted to make it up to you," she smirked and leaned forward She did actually look a little intimidating.

The worst thing about what she was saying is that it made sense. Edward would want to make me feel better. Tanya did all but assault me that day at the mall. And it wasn't until I mentioned it did Edward ask me out. It was all fitting together and it hurt. Badly.

Tanya, seeing my face smiled and leaned away. "I really didn't want to be the one to tell you, really. But I didn't want you to get hurt, so get out of this before you do," she gripped my shoulder tightly. "I like you, Bella. So I'm going to warn you, something I normally wouldn't do. I love Edward, and even more, I love the way we look together. I have my sights set on him, and I get what I want. Always. So get out of my way, and you can live your life and I can live mine." And with a final squeeze to my arm, she was gone.

I slumped down to the pavement and put me head in my hands. I could feel the tears coming and let them come.

Edward never wanted me, I knew that now. I couldn't believe that I could be so dumb. I was Bella, plain old Bella. Edward was Edward, gorgeous, sexy Edward. He would never want me, I should have known.

I slowly got up, wiping the few tears that I had allowed to escape. I stood up straighter, holding my head high and walked into the mall. I want going to let a man ruin my day. No matter who that man may be.

I was working hard, that was for sure.

I had done anything and everything to keep my mind off of Edward. I knew that if I didn't call him, even though he wrote that I should, he wouldn't come and see me. I knew he would be relived he had finally rid himself of me.

"Bella," Alice sprung up beside me. "I think that you should take a break, this is the third time you've mopped the floor today. You have officially achieved the status 'squeaky clean' you need a few minutes."

I knew that if I didn't follow her orders, she would ask into it. And the last think I wanted was to talk about it.

"Fine, Alice. I'll go and have some fries or something."

I walked out of the store and got a small fry and a frosty from Wendy's. I was sitting down when I heard the voice of an angle.

"Bella, you didn't call me back. Did you get the note I left?"

I took an unsteady breath. "Yes, Edward, I did."

_This was it, a clean break. Let him know that he doesn't own you anything._

"Great, so when is a good time for you?" he asked.

"Edward, let's both be honest here. I know that you don't like me. I had someone help my realize that this morning. You don't need to feel sorry for anything that happened because of you and Tanya. Don't feel that way. You own me nothing." I looked away, afraid that he would be happy, as I knew it would be.

"Bella-" he interrupted.

"No, there's no need to thank, I understand," then I said the words that I had heard just this morning. "You can live your life and I can live mine."

And just like Tanya, I fled.

**A/N- Well, I can't say that this was where I really wanted the chapter to go, but once I started typing, I just couldn't stop. So there you have it, a relatively long chapter I didn't really mean to type. I kinda like it though; it's that last major twist in the plot. Anyway, I really want to make it to 20 reviews this time and I think that we can do it! Hopeful thinking is key, that's what my track coach told me. So come on!**

**REVIEW PLEASE **


End file.
